


JJ's Mom

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Spencer meets JJ’s mom.





	

JJ was sitting on the stairs of the police department. This case hadn't been easy on her. One of the girls was dead and she was super close to her hometown.

“Jennifer.” JJ looked up and saw her mom.

“Mom?” She asked through tears. 

“Oh, Jen.” Her mom sat by her and embraced her.

“What are you doing here?” JJ asked. She was happy her mom was there, but she hadn't told her mom she would be around. 

“Spencer Reid called me and told me to come. He really is a charming and intelligent boy.” Her mom told her. “Are you okay? What's going on.”

“It was just a hard case. Three girls were kidnapped and were forced to kill one. They were all soccer players. Aunt Linda sent me the case.”

“How about you take a few days off of work and come home?” Her mom suggested. 

Before she could answer some else started talking, “I think that's a good idea.” JJ looked to see who had just spoken. It was Spence. “You deserve a break, JJ.” 

“Thanks.” JJ says then stands up and hugs Spence. “Thanks, for calling my mom.”

“It was no problem. Now go relax with your mom.”


End file.
